


Grocery Day (before c-19)

by Deliciousfreesample



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: I dont know what tags are sorry., O JUST WAnnA WRITE FANFICTION, Other, This is an underfell fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:09:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27997296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deliciousfreesample/pseuds/Deliciousfreesample
Summary: You go to the grocery store with some edgy skeletons.
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	Grocery Day (before c-19)

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote this first chapter in 2018 long before I knew that covid-19 would exist.
> 
> If I feel motivated enough, I'll write a during quarantine and after quarantine version in the future.
> 
> Also warning, since this a fell universe the reader will curse like a sailor.  
> But hey, readers of any gender enjoy because I made the reader as androgynous as I could.  
> also, also I have no skills in ending chapters or essays. shame on me.  
> (if you want to scream at me contact me on twitter via dm, https://twitter.com/DeliciousSample )  
> Enjoy~

Chapter 1 Pillow Gremlin 

Grocery day.

The day where you decide to finally drag your edgy man children out on an expedition for basic household items.

It had been almost five years since monsters rose from the underground and none of your roommates were fond of going out to heavily human populated places because of the STILL ongoing prejudice against monsters. Your roommates being very noticeable spiky looking skeletons, would stick out like sore thumbs if they did go to a human grocery store. And that’s why they never really bought food outside of monster merchants. 

But they, just like you, frankly don’t give two shits what others think anymore.

You were going shopping and screw the consequences. Your boys knew how to handle themselves.

  
  


Wiping your tired face sleepily, you walk into the kitchen to grab the grocery list. Knowing you without the list you’d lose your mind trying to remember what you needed at the store. One of your roommates, Sans, laid splayed across the couch. It looked like he did an all-nighter again, playing first-person shooter games. You roll your eyes in exasperation. Sans was the grossest gremlin skeleton you have ever met. You don’t know how he can be so different from your other roommate, Papyrus, who was far from sloppy and gross like Sans. They were brothers and couldn’t look any different. They were both skeletons and that was the only way you could relate them to each other. Well besides their tsundere sibling devotion to each other.

Sans was short. Hell he was the size of a thirteen year old boy who hadn’t hit puberty yet. He had voids for eye sockets that lit up with his eyelights. Well normally they were lit. And his teeth? Yeah his teeth were sharp as fuck. He “accidently” bite your hand when you had stolen a fry off his plate once and damn did you learn your lesson.

He always, emphasis on ALWAYS, wore a dusty old black fur lined leather jacket. 

Today he decided to wear a red t-shirt underneath said jacket and switched his usual prefered basketball shorts for some baggy sweatpants. 

Sans sat up with a start when he heard you enter the living room to look at him. He and his brother were both really light sleepers, the aftermath of living underground for so long.

“ heh. howzit shakin ' bacon?” He grinned, shark teeth all sharp and gold tooth glinting.

You glare at him.

“If you think I’m making you breakfast, I’m not. We don’t even have bacon.” You reply, pointing an accusing finger at him before picking up a stray pillow. He had turned the entirety of the living room into a pillow war zone during his bout of insanity.

“ oh you wound me bud. i thought we were friends bro…” He said moving himself so he hung off the couch limply. He had put a hand on his chest for dramatic effect.

“Psht. We need to buy bacon dingus. That’s what we’re doing today. Grocery. Remember?” You look over at him and throw a pillow at him. MISS. Damn.

Sans disappeared and popped up next to you. Yeah his goddamned shortcuts, you forgot. The asshole smirks at you, wiggles his eye socket brows(???) and proceeds to swipe his arm and knock all the pillows you had put up, onto the floor. That little shit.

Sans cackled at your enraged expression and proceeded to stomp his way up to his room. 

“ARGHHH SANS YOU PIECE OF SHIET I’M GOING TO-”

“Y/N WHY ARE YOU YELLING? SHUT THE FUCK UP!” Papyrus hollered as he proceeded to make an entrance through the front door.

Papyrus stood there in all his skeleton glory. Scarlet scarf flailing behind him heroically in the non existent wind. Papyrus was the absolute opposite of Sans. Where Sans was a short, big boned jackass; Papyrus was a tall, pointy jackass. Also unlike Sans, Papyrus had a sense of cleanliness and actually changed his outfit and washed his clothes. Today mister tall edgelord wore a leather jacket adorned with spikes galore. His signature scarf wrapped around his neck and his heeled red boots shined and sharpened to pristine condition. His whole aura read “F OFF OR I’LL STOMP ON YOU”. 

Papyrus stared down at you, eye sockets withering and sharp teeth pressed into a scowl.

He maybe a jackwagon to you sometimes but hey, you guys were basically family now. Sorta. Exclude the fact he hated your guts in the past.

You glare up at him not letting his dominant posture and stare scare you. 

“Sans decided to trash the living room.” You reply gesturing with your arm at the pillow hell.

He glanced at it and shrugged.

“Does it involve you, me, or Sans in mortal danger?” 

“Uh no.”

“Then suffer in silence.” He said grinning like a cartoon villian.

Oh these fucks.    
Today is going to be a long day.


End file.
